


Sonnet for Mako

by oulfis



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulfis/pseuds/oulfis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jaegercon gift for tumblr user dystopian-teatime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet for Mako

Your broken city, a dark catacomb  
of glass and stone alike now shattered, dust  
a mountain range that drowns your heart’s soft home:  
who would not shatter with it, small and lost?  
Your coat forever smoke-scarred now, your shoe  
so fragile, exposed, staring down your foe  
on this, your first birthday of life dyed blue:  
who would not stumble, await their hero?  
But let the memory of your memory come:  
this is not that day; you are not that girl;  
the weapon you have built is in your hands.  
Stand tall; in your palm, feel its power hum,  
and know: you have the strength. Your partner stands  
with you. Together, you can save the world.


End file.
